redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mariel of Redwall
YES FIRST AGAIN!!! if you have any other questions ask me Zaran Rhulain Talk! , Sambrook the otter Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!, or Aida Otterock Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, suggested readings are The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey, Sambrook's Story, Red Tide 1 and 2, Jude Ethulia, and Lenora Longtail Hello! Rhulain! Hi welcome Mariel to Redwall wiki if you have any questions on anything i and other users like Zaran Rhulain, Charie Swordmaid, Sambrook the Otter, the administrators, and a lot of others will be willing to help you--Aida Otterock 00:30, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Hiya! Hi! Welcome to redwall wikia. Have fun. Just ask if you have any questions. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 00:33, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Aha Found you! Zaran Rhulain Talk! 00:07, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Yup yes you did. BTW, nice job on the fic. --Mariel of Redwall 03:53, 9 December 2008 (UTC) UPDATE! New section added in A Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Talk! 04:42, 24 December 2008 (UTC) You're good! I don't think the problem is with the ears, I think it's the arms. At least you get to do yours in pencil. If I do drawings in pencil you can't see it. It's not fair! There are so many drawers here better than me.*sniff* But anyway, can you look at my pics? All the pics for or by me are at the bottom of my user page. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:32, 21 February 2009 (UTC) hey, welcome toiRedwall Abbey. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:14, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall (I believe I'm the tenth person to say this)! Please, I'm kinda begging you, PLEASE do a fan-fic! I have 5, and believe me, we here at RW are absoulutly CRAZY about them!!!! Thanks, Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 14:20, 21 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. Ask Sambrook to tell you about signatures. He's REALLY good. And Merlock can draw you a picture. So can Sambrook, but he's usually busy. Art and fan fic Hey Mariel! I love your fan fic, I just can't wait to read more. I love your artwork! I'm good at drawing things my way, but if I try to draw them how they're supposed to look like, my pics can be pretty crummy. LOL :)--MERLOCK 18:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) P.S., I could totally draw a pic for you. It's Great!! Mariel Of Redwall,That story about Mariel and Dandin is great!!!-- 21:06, 22 February 2009 (UTC)Fiona Fox Story I reviewed your story and I love it xD Now what do you think of my story? Zaira's Apologue Merlock the mouse Hey, I'll try to make you a pick of Mariel and Dandin together, how does that sound? Could you make me a pic to? I just thought one of me (Merlock) as a mouse would be fun for my fan fic. I kinda pictured him in purple (I have no idea why!) and if you make a weapon, he has only a simple short sword.--MERLOCK 00:14, 23 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. My new fan fic ShadoWolveS will be up soon!